Musa's life as a normal teenager
by Miki Domination
Summary: The winx are normal girls that go to a normal school. Musa is new and tries to fit in. Will she make enemies? Love? Friendship?
1. Moving out and Moving in

By fairyofmusic5

Summary: The winx are normal girls that go to a normal school. Musa is new and tries to fit in. Will she make enemies? Love? Friendship?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE WINX CLUB!

Chapter 1

Musa POV

I was twiddling with my thumbs bored from the lecture my teacher was giving me about science. When the bell rang I grabbed my books and zipped out of the classroom before the teacher dismissed us. I went to my locker, which had musical things inside, and pulled out all my stuff to take home since it was my last day at this school. As i walked through the hall to go outside everyone gave me a disgusted look and some a happy look like they were happy I was going to be gone. Well, that was my life... a normal teenage 16 year old girl with absolutely no friends what so ever but only one Best Friend, my dad.

I didn't have to worry about this school, Clover School, anymore because this summer my dad and I are going to move to a new town. I have to go to a new school and try to make friends. I'm a bit of a loner…. I mean, who would want to hang out with a music and tomboy freak like me. But maybe that could change at my new school. The thoughts spin through my head as i walked. Not paying any attention I fell over the three stairs onto the cement. Luckly nothing fell out of my backback but before i could get up i felt muscular hands pulling me up.

"Hey Musa!"

"What's up Jared…" I sighed as i got up onto my feet. I didn't want to talk to Jared right now. He has a crush on me but he is way out of it! No one would want to date him, especially me.

"Well you know… I was wondering maybe we can hang out sometime and get a

sandwich and go to the park." Jared suggested.

"Why Ye…NO! That's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard!" I yelled and ran off to my dad's car. I was regretting that I yelled at him but to tell you the truth i also felt good because I never liked him in the first place.

I didn't have money to buy my own car and my dad barely has enough money to do anything. Ever since my Mom, Matlin, died it's been quiet at my house and I don't like the quietness. It makes me feel hollow inside, like a dark void is inside me stealing every good memory i have and leaving the bad ones.

"Musa! Get in the car and hurry! I haven't finished packing yet." My dad, Hoe-Bo, told me. I quickly got in and we went home.

As I got inside the house I was thinking how much I would miss this place. One of my dad's friends got a brand new house for us in the town of Tolken, where my new school is also being held. Dad's friend owed my dad for something that happened in the past that my dad won't tell me. I went up to my room finishing packing my boxes that had all my CDs i had collected in the past 8 years. It took a while to get all of them but I eventually got it and brought them outside. We finished packing and loaded everything in our old pickup truck. Then I said my last goodbye to my old house and town and got in the car to leave. Passing the _Frankie's Diner_ i remembered my family always went there for 3 days in a row every week. But since my mom died we only go there for her birthday.

As we were driving to Tolken i looked over at my dad and studied him. He looked sad and I know why. He will miss this place too because it's where he and mom did everything together. When I get a boyfriend I want him to be just like my dad; strong, brave, loving, caring and most of all love music. As I daydream about what my future boyfriend would look like and be like i lost track of time and eventually fell asleep.

When we got into the driveway of our new house my dad woke me up.

"Come on Musa let's go and check out this place." My dad said.

I got out of the car still a little sleepy like I always am when i wake up and looked up at the house. My mouth dropped open as I looked up at my new house which looked like a mansion! It was so big and beautiful. It had a garden in the front and back yard and a pool in the backyard too. It had 12 rooms as well as 5 bathrooms, a kitchen, front room, dining room, game room, whatever you could think of it was all there, even a zoo believe it or not. The house was white with a black gate to enter the area.

I looked over at my dad and saw he had the same expression as I did. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey John... Can you come here and explain this house to me." dad asked.

"Yeah, it's way bigger than I imagined." dad answered a question that John asked him.

We waited for a few minutes then John pulled up in the drive way in his red Chevy. Dad stood up to greet him. I figured I better stand up too to show him some respect because he did get us this mansion after all.

"Hey Hoe-Bo and Musa! So great to see you!" John greeted dad and me.

"Yep! This is the house. I know it's big but you guys are very dear to me and my wife so we thought you should deserve a reward." John informed us.

"Why Thank you very much John. Wow." My dad awed.

"Here why don't I help you unpack. Seems you could use it." John offered as he looked at all my CDs and Dad's instruments.

"That would be very helpful thank you for your kindness John." Dad accepted.

After we got unpacked John says his goodbyes and offers if we could have dinner at his house tonight which of course my dad accepts.

**It's a VERY short chapter but bear with me here. Review Please! Flames Accepted! First FanFic! **

**Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Dinner at John's house

Chapter 2

Before my dad and I drove to John's house for dinner, I changed my clothes so I would look half way decent. I wore a red mid-riff shirt, blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. I had my hair in two pigtails along with a crystal necklace that's around my neck.

As my dad and I got into our pickup truck to go to John's house for dinner, my dad told me that John also had a son and not just a wife. But my dad didn't know his name. I was wondering what he would be like.

We passed many different houses and stores. One store caught my attention and interest, Harmonic Nebula. It was a store with all musical things inside like instruments, CDs, ect, (_Obviously). _I figured I could add to my 8 year collection of CDs to last more than a life time.

On the way to John's house dad tells me what's going to happen tomorrow. He says tomorrow I have to check in to my new school, Tolken High school. I will meet all my teachers and know where all my classes will be held. I was to meet my roommate on the first day of school. I hope I don't disappoint anyone.

We arrive at John's house as my dad parked in an empty space on the driveway, perfectly fitting for our pickup truck. I got out of the car and walked with my dad to the front door.

"Ring! Ring!" the door bell rang as my father pressed the button by the door. Someone opens the door and I notice John's wife standing at the doorway.

"Welcome Mr. Rockbell and Musa to our wonderful home." She welcomed dad and me into the house. I later found out her name was Martha. As I walked into the house Martha called her son.

"Son! Please come down here. The guests are here!" when there wasn't an answer or no one coming down Martha yelled now including his name, "RIVEN WELSH! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" My dad and I plugged our ears from how loud she was yelling.

Then she apologized for how loud she was. "Sorry about that. Riven gets on my bad nerve and it's very frustrating." She smiled and then headed to the kitchen when John saw us and walked towards us.

"Well, make yourself at home, you two." John said. He and dad started up a conversation while I was bored, sitting on the couch doing nothing, until, "Hey Musa, would you like to help me with dinner?" Martha asked ever so kindly. I gladly accepted and helped her.

"Thank you so much Musa. You really are quite the girl." She complimented me.

"Thank you Martha. I'll help you in anyway that I can." I smiled.

Riven POV

I was on the computer when my mom called me and announced that the guests have arrived. But I didn't care so I just continued on what I was doing until my mom yelled. So I logged off my computer and headed downstairs where my dad was talking to a man who I never knew.

My dad saw me trying to avoid them, "Hey Riven. Come over here I want you to meet Mr. Rockbell." My dad introduced the man.

I shook his hand, "Oh, just call me Hoe-bo." He offered. I nodded my head and went into the kitchen to see if my mom needed help. But when I came through the door I saw a beautiful and enchanting girl helping mom with cooking.

"Oh Riven. You're finally downstairs," mom said as she walked to the hot girl, "This is Musa. They just moved here and your father offered for them to have dinner with us because they have been in a heap of work." Mom smiles.

"Hey, how's it going?" Musa asked me. She had the softest voice I ever heard and it seemed like she wasn't a shy type of girl.

"Good." I answer.

Musa POV

Oh My God! He is so hot and muscular! Okay, calm down Musa. Don't let him see you blush. I turned my head back to cooking and Martha did the same. I saw Riven exit through the doors and went to join my dad and John in their conversation.

When Martha and I were done cooking we called the boys into the dining room for dinner. I saw Riven sit at the end of the table while talking to my dad about sports. I lay dinner onto the table and grabbed my seat. They weren't a religious family so we began to eat. Dinner was delicious! It was steak with rolls, corn, and we had sodas to drink because the Welsh family loved soda.

"So what grade are you in Riven?" my dad asked.

"I'm a sophomore." Riven answered yet again in his sexy voice.

"My son's a sophomore. What grade are you in Musa?" John asked me.

"Uh… I'm a freshman." I answered then looked back toward my food.

Riven POV

Musa's a freshman? Damn… well I guess I can still see her considering freshman and sophomores have almost all their classes together. I wonder what my friends are doing right now. Well, I know Brandon, the brunet, is hanging out with his girlfriend Stella. I know Sky is on a family vacation because he told me he was going to Hawaii for the whole summer. I have no idea where Timmy, the red haired, Helia, the light blue haired, or Nabu, the other brunet is. Nabu is different because he is black but to me, considering he is my best friend, I don't really care.

As we finish eating Musa and her dad start getting ready to leave. I walk up to Musa, "Hey if you need any help during school just call me and I'll help you. Here's my phone number." I gave her a slip that had my phone number on it.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Musa smiled. Musa's smile was big and warm. I wanted to see her tomorrow too but she probably has plans since she just moved here.

Musa POV

I held the slip, which Riven gave me, in my hand all the way home, staring at it. He gave me his phone number incase I had any questions. My dad saw my expression on my face. "So Musa, Riven was a fine young man uh?" he asked me. I looked at him and turned my head so he wouldn't see me blush.

"Yep, he is." Was all I said. We got home and I entered my huge room. It was the end of August and school was at the beginning of next month.


	3. High School part 1

Chapter 3

Musa POV

Weeks past and Riven and I haven't seen each other since the night at his house when his family invited us to dinner. Today is the first day of school and I am really excited to meet new friends. I hope my roommate will like me. I hope she is cool and not like my roommate in Clover School who was completely out of it. This morning I was going to call Riven to see if he could give me a ride to school. But then, what surprised me, he called and asked if I needed a ride instead. I accepted because my dad had taken the pickup truck to look for a job in town. I told Riven I would meet him outside my house at a quarter till eight because it takes 30 minutes to get there and classes start at 8.30. I wanted to be early so I could find my dorm and get situated. I found out yesterday that my dorm room number was 325. I was on the second floor where most of my classes were. The dorms at my new school were in the same place as my classes and not in a separate building.

I take a quick shower and get ready to go to school. I wore a blue and black denim shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. I had my hair up in two pigtails like I always do. I grabbed some notebooks and school supplies and shoved them in my shoulder bag. In ten minutes Riven would be here so I walked down 3 flights of stairs, before reaching the first floor, and into the kitchen where I made myself some jelly toast and tang to drink. Then I saw Riven pulling up in his car. It was a Subaru which was a nice car. It was dark blue. I opened the door and gate in order to get to Riven. I opened the car door and got in. I looked over at Riven. He was still as hot as ever. (Put she had bags with her too for the dorm)

Riven POV

Musa got in the car and I moved the stick shift to drive and pressed the gas. She looked so hot and…. wait... what am I saying? I don't have time for girls. All they talk about is fashion and boys. I don't need to hear every subject about the latest design of heels or whatever. But then again whenever I look at her I get butterflies in my stomach and it feels like there is a Fourth of July party going on. I erase those thoughts from my mind as I turn my attention back on the road. Then I wondered about what her classes were and if she had the same ones as me.

"Do you need any help finding your classes?" I asked. That was stupid. If she did she would have given me a call but it's too late now.

"No, but thanks for the offer." Musa answers. There I heard it again, Musa's soft genuine voice.

"Oh ok." I reply. I think a little bit and then asked, "Do you know what your classes are?"

"Um..." Musa took out her schedule out of her shoulder bag and read it over, " I have English first period, Science second period, Geography third period, Math, then lunch, music class, P.E., History, and finally Writing Techniques." She finished. I tried to remember my schedule. Aha! I have English, Math, P.E., History, and Writing Techniques with her. I'll tell her so then maybe she will have a friend in the same class so she'll feel a little at ease.

"That's cool. I have English, Math, P.E., History, and Writing Techniques with you. So if you want you can just follow me." I offer.

"That would be great!" she accepted. The rest of the way there was an awkward silence until finally we arrive at Tolken High school. As I parked I looked at Musa's expression on her face and saw she was amazed. Tolken High School was big and beautiful.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" she awed.

"Yeah, just like you." I whispered so she couldn't hear me but she did hear me talk.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Come one let's go." I say as I get out of the car and waited for her.

Musa POV

I got out of the car and walked beside Riven. My stomach was doing a freak show because I was so close to him. I looked all around the outside of the high school and was astonished. As we entered the main hall I told Riven I could find the dorm on my own and we both went our separate ways. I jogged up the stairs and walked toward the sign that said 'Rooms 320-350 on your right. I walked until I found my dorm, 325. I took my key out of my shoulder bag, put it in the key hole, and opened the door. My roommate's things were scattered all over her side of the room which was all technology stuff. I put my things on the bed that was empty and decided to unpack after my classes. I left my dorm to try to find the principals office. Ten minutes before classes start I knocked on the door.

"Come in." an old woman's voice commanded. I walked to the office desk when the principal signaled me to sit down on one of the chairs.

"And you are?" the woman asked.

"Musa Rockbell. I'm the new student." I answered. The woman looked up from her papers towards me and then studied me.

"Ah Yes. Musa, there are some rules in this school and I suggest you follow them," she says, "I'm Ms. Faragonda your new principal…." Ms. Faragonda talked about the rules which didn't really pay much attention for what I heard so far are the same at Clover School. After she was done talking she excused me to head to class before the bell rings. I get my notebook and pencil from my dorm and head to class where some students already are. I find Riven waving his arm in the air signaling me to come over. I see some guys with him that are talking to him. I walk over and sit down next to Riven.

"Hey Musa, these are my friends; this here is Brandon," Riven began. Brandon looked hot but I bet he has a girlfriend, "this is Sky," Sky looked like a freak with that strawberry blonde straight hair. I was kind of jealous that even though her is a guy he has nicer hair than me, "this is Timmy," Timmy looked like a nerd that gets straight A's, "this is Helia," Helia looked like a guy that couldn't really do harm to you but was tough, "and this is Nabu." Riven introduced them all.

"Hey Musa." Brandon greets me.

"Sup Musa?" Sky greets.

"Hey Muse." Says Timmy. My first day and I already have a nickname, Muse.

"Hey Musa. How's it going?" Nabu kindly says.

"So you're the infamous Musa. Riven's told us a lot about you…"Helia said but Riven interrupted him by changing the subject.

"I hope this year is more fun then last year. Right guys?" Riven asks. The guys nod in agreement. Across from us, two rows up, I saw a girl staring at us.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the girl who was earlier staring at us.

"Oh, that's Flora. Helia's dream girl." Riven answers and in return for that answer Helia gives him a dirty look.

"She is not!" Helia claims. The boys laugh and I smile. First period went by pretty fast and then second period rained down on me. No one I knew had Science so I was basically on my own. I would try to make new friends and see where I end up. I see a girl sitting by herself so I go to sit by her.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" I ask. The girl looks up at me.

"Sure. I'm Techna." She introduced herself.

"Cool name. Is it your nickname?" I asked.

"Nope! It's my actual name." Techna smiled.

"Nice. I'm Musa." I tell her.

"Hey if you see a red haired boy with glasses let me know." She tells me. I picture a guy with red hair and glasses.

"You mean that guy named… uh… Timmy." I remembered.

"SHHH! Don't say his name out loud! No one knows I like him but you and I want it to stay that way." She says.

"So then why did you tell me?" I asked.

"Because it just slipped out." She answered. Later on I figured out she was my roommate. We were best friends by the time class was over. Geography and Math went by fast as I saw Riven in math and sat next to him. He helped me with stuff I didn't get and visa versa. The period ended and everyone went to lunch where Riven asked me to sit with him and his friends. I accepted.


	4. High school part 2

Chapter 4

I found Techna as she showed me to the lunch room.

"You'll be able to meet my friends. We always eat at the same table." Techna says. I nod and we line up to get our food. I only had 10 dollars for lunch money so I didn't get much. I looked around for Riven but didn't see him. I guess he's not here yet. I told him Techna invited me to sit with their group and apologized. He seemed fined with it.

Techna showed me to a table that had four girls sitting down. I noticed one of them, Flora. The girl from English Class or as the boys put it, 'Helia's future love.' Techna and I sit down and I see the girls look at me.

"Hey Tech. Who's this?" A red haired girl asked looking me.

"This is Musa. I told her she could hang out with us." Techna introduced me. The girls smile and all of a sudden the blonde haired girl stood up.

"I'm Stella! The fashion diva of this school!" she informs me. I smile and nod. Then the red haired girl stood up after Stella sat back down.

"I'm Bloom, one of the popular kids. Everyone knows me." She proudly states. She seems like her life is all about her.

"I'm Flora. I love nature and finding new plants to add to my collection." Flora says after Bloom sits down.

"I'm Layla! I love to dance and play sports. Layla, the brunet girl, says. Layla and I have those two things in common, I love dancing and playing sports too.

"Well…uh…I'm Musa. I live by music and live in the biggest house I have ever seen." I brag. We all get along and I feel like I'm one of them. Today's turning out to be pretty good.

Riven POV

I sit down at my regular table with my friends. I look around to see if Musa is here yet. I find her with the winx club, as they call themselves, but Brandon catches me and I look away.

"You do have feelings for Musa! I knew it! I was right all along!" he says.

"I DO NOT! She's just a friend and what do you mean you were right all along? When did you say that?" I asked.

Brandon hesitated then finally said, "I was thinking it. Besides you look for her whenever you know she's supposed to be in a room that you're in."

Before I get a chance to say anything Timmy cuts me off.

"Wait, I thought Darcy and Riven were dating." Timmy says.

"Fuck no! Where did you get that?" I yelled, but not too loud because I didn't want anyone from other tables to hear.

"Yeah, haven't you heard, dude, you really need to get out more. Everyone thinks you're dating Darcy. I think she's the one who spread the rumor in the first place." Sky informs me. I look at them dumbfounded. Why would Darcy spread that? OH NO! What if Musa hears about it! I'll be doomed! Not only that, she might not like me! I need to change everyone's mind.

"Listen," I commanded, "you guys need to help me convince everyone that me and Darcy are NOT DATING! And no Helia, I will not talk to Darcy." I answered Helia's question when I saw his expression.

Then Nabu speaks up, "Well then, maybe, if you tell the girls (winx club) that it isn't true they can fix it. Besides Stella is the Rumor Queen." Nabu states, everyone nods their heads in agreement. Before I was going to say something, they get up and head towards the girls' table. As we got closer I could feel my cheeks getting red as I looked at Musa. I quickly brushed it off before anyone saw me. We approached the girls' table and Musa turned her head and looked me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Musa asked. I didn't say anything so Timmy spoke up.

"There is a rumor going around that Riven is dating Darcy." Timmy says. I see Stella's eyes grow wide.

"What! That is so not true!" she says. Stella was getting angry and she whispered something to Musa.

Musa POV

"Hey Musa," Stella began in a whisper, "have you met Darcy before?" she asked me.

"No, I haven't. Why are we whispering?" I asked.

"If you do meet Darcy just walk away and if she tries to follow you just mention that Riven hates her and she'll leave you alone. Trust me I tried it and it worked!" Stella told me, completely side stepping the question of 'Why are we whispering.'

As we babbled on about this random rumor that spread we agreed we would help Riven get rid of the rumor. Riven is actually not that bad. He's surprisingly a gentleman and don't forget incredibly sexy. I got done with eating while the other girls still had food on their plate. I told them I was going to go to unpack my things that were still in bags in my dorm room. As I turned the corner to go up the stairs I bumped into someone. As I looked up from my position on the ground I noticed Riven on the ground too.

"Oh I'm sorry, Musa. Let me help you." Riven offered. I took his hand and got onto my feet again. I couldn't help but blush a little when I stared into his deep purple eyes. I never noticed they were purple and it made me have butterflies in my stomach again.

"I-I should get going, got a lot of stuff to unpack." I say and walked towards my dorm when big muscular arms grabbed my hand.

Riven POV

"I'll help you." I offer. I wanted some time alone with her so I can see what she was really like.

"No, sorry, it's fine. I can do it on my own. But thanks for the offer. I'll see you P.E." and just like that she left towards her dorm. I sighed and felt someone tap my shoulders. It was Nabu.

"Riven, I know you like her. You can't lie to me; I'm your best friend." He states. I give him a dirty look, but I know he is telling the truth because I can't hide it anymore. I like Musa. But the thing was I wanted to try to get her my own way and do it without anyone's help.

"Yeah, I do. But I don't need your help. I can do it myself." I rudely said. I walked away leaving Nabu confused because I had never been rude with him before. After school I went to my dorm to do homework. Brandon was my roommate and he was there with Stella.

"I'll come back." I say, but Brandon stops me.

"You do like Musa don't you?" He asked. I didn't want him to know but since Stella was there I really didn't have a choice.

"Yeah, but don't tell her!" I yelled. Stella smiled like she already knew I liked her.

"I gotta go. Bye Brandon. And Riven, don't worry I won't tell _Musa._

Stella POV

I told Riven I wouldn't tell Musa, but I didn't say I wouldn't tell anyone else like Musa's roommate, Techna. I had a mischievous plan to get them together; sleepover!


	5. Exchanging Dorms

**Hey Glad you people like my story! I put one or two new chapters up each day when i have time!**

**There will be some Musa and Riven uniting later on in chapters! Thanks for being so patient! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Stella POV

I left Brandon's dorm and walked to Bloom's dorm which she shared with Flora. We, Bloom, Flora, and I, gathered around Flora's bed. I would spill the news of Riven's love.

"Don't tell Musa this ever, unless it means the world's going to crumble if we don't." The Bloom and Flora nodded and I had told them about Riven having a crush on Musa. They both gasped and exchanged looks.

"Is that true or just another rumor?" Bloom asked.

"It's the truth! I would never lie to you. Besides, Riven told me and Brandon himself. But don't say anything! I mean it!" I told them. They both agreed and we decided to have a sleepover to tell Techna about this when we ask Musa to go get my hairdryer that I "left" in the bathroom downstairs because mine wasn't working.

I left their dorm and went to Techna's room which she obviously shared with Musa. I announced we will have a sleepover tomorrow in my dorm since I don't have a roommate. They both agreed and went back to what they were doing. I shut the door and went back to my dorm.

"This is going to be fun!" I whispered to myself.

Riven POV

After I finished homework I took a quick shower and put on some shorts. Exiting the bathroom, I saw Brandon lifting weights. I should too because me and the guys take wrestling class and I'm a bit out of shape. Brandon sees me and signals me to come over.

"Hey Riven, what are you gonna do to try to get Musa's heart? Brandon asks as he stands up.

I was getting annoyed by this, "Stay out of it Brandon. I don't need your advice." I say as I walked over to my bed.

"I wasn't going to give you advice but if you want me to, that could be arranged." He joked. I rolled my eyes and collapsed onto my bed. I pulled the covers over me and fell asleep with Musa on my mind.

Musa POV

I woke up the next morning still a little groggy. But that soon changed when Stella bursts in the door and gets us up because we were going to be late for an announcement at 8 which I forgot about. I got dressed and headed down to the gym where it was being held. Techna and I crept in hoping the teacher wouldn't notice we were late. But that didn't work out to well. Pretty soon all eyes were on me and Techna. I heard Techna whispering, "Shit!"

"Thank you for joining us ladies…. DETENTION after school." The Queen of Detention told us. Techna and I sighed as we headed to the girls and took our seats. I looked around and saw Riven not paying attention to what just happened. I saw Brandon tap his shoulder to make sure he didn't fall asleep and told him what just happened. I knew Brandon told him what just happened because a few seconds later he looked at me and I quickly looked away. The teacher kept yapping on about how the dorms are being switched. What? I was just fine for Techna as my roommate and now when I get comfortable she has to go give us new ones! That is messed up.

Riven POV

Change roommates? I wonder why the teacher all of a sudden decided that. Brandon was good enough; I didn't need a sissy boy in my dorm all day long. But then again she didn't mention if it was a boy or girl.

Stella POV

Oh no! That means we have to reschedule the sleepover and I will most likely have a roommate! I might need another plan to get Riven and Musa together. Everyone exchanges looks at each other. I raised my hand and the teacher calls on me.

"I was wondering, are some of the girls gonna have a boy as a roommate and visa versa?" I asked.

"Well, Miss Stella i guess you'll have to find out. Now on your way out grab a slip from Ms. Faragonda eveyone and pack up your old stuff and move it into your new dorm!" Queen of Detention commanded.

Musa POV

I wonder who I'll get? I take my slip that has my new dorm number on it, 456. That was on the third floor. I go to my now old dorm and pack up my stuff that I just put up this morning! Great! And go to my new dorm. I got to chose which side I wanted because my new rommate was not here yet. I chose the right side and started to unpack.

Riven POV

I take a slip that Ms. Faragonda hands me. I open it up and it says ' dorm number 456. That's on the third floor. I go up to my dorm and pack all my stuff and head to the third floor. This school should hae an elevater! Seriously, it's tiring going up and down and up and down the stairs all day long when if you have a elevater you can savve more energy. I take my key and slot it into the key hole. When I open the door i stood there, shocked. Musa was there unpacking her stuff. I close the door and she looks at me.

"Riven? You're my new roommate?" She asks.

"Yeah. Well at least my roommate is someone I know." I reply.

"Yeah, that's for sure." she says. I start to feel my cheeks getting red. I brushed it off and went to my side of the room. I set my bags on my bed and look over at Musa who was just finishing up putting all her CDs in her closet.

"So, what sports do you play?" Musa asks me, breaking up the awkwardness that rests between us.

As I put my clothes in my drawer I answer, "I play Football, Basketball, and Wrestling." She nods and continues unpacking. This was getting even more awkward but before I could say anything I noticed Musa was done unpacking.

"See you in class." She says and leaves.


	6. The truth comes out

Chapter 6

Musa POV

Today I have detention right after school. Techna says people tell her it's not that bad, that all you do is sit there and the Queen of Detention gives us a lecture about being good. It's stupid.

Techna asked me who my new roommate was and I told her, "You don't know her." Techna says her new roommate is a girl named Nova. We were quiet through science and geography. One thing I forgot to mention was in English I was being a chatterbox. In addition, to being a chatterbox, I earned myself a report to do on why I need to talk when he's giving a lecture. The whole class laughed at me and I had to laugh too, but realized the teacher was serious.

At math class I sat by Riven, like I always do. I told him I didn't tell anyone he was my roommate and found out he didn't either. We both knew if anyone found out about it, neither of us would hear the end of it.

Riven POV

If anyone found out that Musa was my roommate I would be in a world of shit. Especially if Stella found out considering she knew I liked Musa. I look up from a problem and looked at Musa's hand, carefully writing an answer to a problem. This would be my chance! To tell Musa the truth! I was about ready to talk until Drake, my enemy, came over. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Hey Musa." Drake says. Musa looks up from her worksheet and looks up at Drake.

"Hi, guy-I-never-met-before. What's up?" Musa asks. Drake stares at the ground saddened that Musa didn't know his name. I laughed inside my head and tried to hold it before it got out of my mouth.

"My name's Drake and I was wondering if you wanted to go the movies or something with me." I glare at Drake but he doesn't seem to notice. I look over at Musa, hoping she wouldn't accept a date from that loser.

"Sure. But it'll have to be tomorrow. I have detention after school today." Musa smiles. Shit, she accepted. I grip my pencil and no one seems to notice me getting angry.

"Hello? I'm trying to do my work." I say harshly. Musa glares at me but I didn't care. I wanted Drake the fake gone. He says goodbye to Musa and leaves. The bell rings and I see Musa getting up to leave. I grab her arm.

"Don't go out with Drake! He's a complete loser!" I tell her.

"Why not?" Musa asks me. I let go of her and grab my books then head out the door saying, "You wouldn't understand." I left Musa in the class room all alone. That wasn't quite what I wanted it to be.

Musa POV

I tried to ignore Riven and get on with the day. I met Techna for lunch and we sat at our usual table.

"Hey Musa!" Flora greets me. But before I could say anything else a girls interrupts me.

"You're Musa, right?" she asks. I turn around.

"Yeah, who are you?" I ask. She laughs as if she's the Queen of England and everyone knows her.

"I'm Darcy. I'm just here to tell you don't you dare put a move on Riven!" she tells me.

"What do you mean? I would never put a move on Riven." I say.

"Whatever, just don't get too close!" she spat and leaves. I turn around and have a confused look on my face.

"That was awkward. Why did Darcy tell _me_ to not touch Riven and not one of you?" I ask.

"I guess it got around. Riven's gonna kill me!" Stella says.

"Musa, Riven likes you and that's why Darcy said that to you." Bloom tells me.

"DON'T TELL MUSA! OH! To late… now he's gonna be even more mad at me." Stella complains. With that I leave. I decided to find Riven and get the truth from him. It was most likely gonna be awkward but I have to get the truth out of him. I walk all over the school to find him. Then I heard him! Just when I was about to march up to him the principal called me.

"Musa, remember you have detention right after school. And don't be late like yesterday in the gym." I nodded and marched right up to Riven. Nabu was talking to him. I was going to wait until Nabu left but it didn't look like Nabu was going to leave anytime soon.

"Tell me the truth, Riven! Do or do you not like me? It's like the new rumor and I want to see if it's true or not!" I say. He has a confused look on his face but then his eyes get wide.

Riven POV

Did Stella tell her? I told her not to tell Musa! I'm gonna get her after this. I look into Musa's eyes and lie, "No, unless you like me then that could change real fast." I teased. Musa rolled her eyes and left.

"Why did you lie to her? She might have liked you too." Nabu tells me. I turn to look at him and sigh.

"I know. I guess I wasn't ready." I confess.

"Riven, it's either now or never. You might not have another chance. Do you want Musa to be with Drake?" Nabu says. I didn't answer and Nabu shook his head and left me standing there. What can I do? It's not like I wanted this to happen. I decided to go find Musa and tell her the truth. I ran the direction I saw Musa go and looked all over the school. I found Techna in the computer room and ran up to her.

"Techna, have you seen Musa?" I asked, hoping she has. Techna looks up from her computer.

"Not since lunch but she said she was going to the music room." Techna informed me. I said thank you and left to go find Musa. I ran to the music room and, thankfully, saw her. She was practicing her guitar and she sang a song. She saw me as she finished the song and walked over to me.

"Nice voice." I complemented her. She smiles which takes me far into daydream land.

"Thanks, but what are you doing here?" she asks.

I blush, "Uh, I just wanted you to know that I lied to you." I say.

With a confused look on her face she asks me, "When was that?" I look at the ground then into Musa's beautiful, deep navy blue eyes.

"About me not liking you. The truth is I do like you and I have since my dad asked you and your dad to dinner when you first arrived here. I confessed.

"Why haven't you told me this before?" she says.

"I guess I wasn't ready. Hey are you still going out with Drake tomorrow?" I ask.

"No, I canceled my date with Drake before I came here because I saw him with another girl. I see what you mean when you said he is a loser." Musa says then laughs. Her laugh was like an angel. I smile.

"See you in class." She says and leaves.

Musa POV

I CAN'T BELIEVE HE _LIKES_ ME! Okay, calm down Musa, don't get your hopes in a knot. I tell myself as I have a smile on my face and books in my hands. Bloom sees me and walks over to me before I go to class.

"What are you so happy about?" Bloom asks.

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm happy all the time!" I lie.

She laughs, "When you want to tell me what happen between you and Riven, you give me a call." Then she leaves. I enter the class room to writing Techniques and remembered I have detention after school with Techna. I sit down where I usually sit and spot Riven coming to sit by me with a smile on his face too. All throughout class we have different conversations like; music, skateboarding, how we think Stella is a total drama queen when it comes to clothes, and I asked him if he would drive me to my dad's after detention was over and of course he said yes.

Detention comes and I just sit there almost falling asleep but when the teacher says detention us over I run out of there, get my homework, and go to my dad's, with Riven driving me, for the weekend.


	7. Shopping

Chapter 7

Riven dropped me off at my house and kissed me on the cheek goodbye. I blush and walked up the steps of my front porch. I wave goodbye and enter the house. I look out the window and see Riven disappearing in the distance.

"Did Riven just kiss you a few seconds ago?" My dad asked as he came from out of the blue.

"Yeah. Hey dad! It's great to see you!" I say as I walked over to him and hugged him. He smiled.

"I missed you too, Musa." Good, he didn't notice I side step the question about _why_ Riven kissed me. I grabbed my bags from the floor and head up to my room. I lay on my bed and pulled my cell phone out.

"_Hey, Musa, What's up?" _Bloom asked over the phone.

"I decided to tell you what happened between Riven and I." I tell her.

"It's _about time! Spill it!"_ Bloom says. I confess everything to her and she wanted to tell all the other girls but I told her to wait. I wanted to tell them after the weekend, just in case Stella had an evil plan in the weekend. Bloom agreed and laughed. I told her goodbye and hung up. I wanted to do something tomorrow, but what? Maybe I can go to the mall and add to my collection of . Then I could invite Techna and… dare I say it… Stella. I think it would be fun. I decided to call them and asked if they could come. They accepted. Mostly Stella because she said her wardrobe was getting too yesterday. Even though she got it like two days ago.

I walked downstairs to eat and practice my music with my dad. Then I took a shower and went to sleep in my pajamas.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed in my usual; a red mid-riff shirt, blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. I had my hair in two pigtails along with a pair of earrings. I headed out because Techna, Stella and I were to meet at the park. I saw Stella as I waited in the park and called her over. She waved and ran to me.

"Techna called me and said she couldn't come because she got in trouble." Stella informs me.

"How did she get into trouble?" I asked.

"Techna invented a machine that blew up the cat. Yeah, I know weird right." Stella says as she sees my expression.

"Yeah… blew up a cat?" I asked.

"Yep, now enough with that! Let's go shopping!" Stella said as she grabs my arm and drags me to the mall while I still have in my mind that weird moment when Stella told me about the distinct cat.

We arrived at the mall and we entered the big glass doors. I could tell Stella was in a heaven moment. Stella walked straight to the accessories while I went to the music shop. I looked around for a C.D I've always wanted, one that was by my mom… she use to make but I never got one. I searched and searched. Then after about a good twenty minutes I found it! There it was the center of attention on the other side of the store from where I was looking. I rushed over to it and grabbed it. I tried to see how much it costs but it didn't say. I put it down and went to the costumers help desk.

"May I help you?" the shop keeper asked me.

"Yes, um… how much is the C.D. by Matilin Rockbell?" I asked.

"Let me see." She says. She turns to her computer and looks for Matilin Rockbell.

"Aha! Here it is… that C.D. is very valuable I hope you know that." She says with a worried look on her face.

"I know." I say.

"It's $224." She tells me. I stand there as my heart cracks. I don't try to hide my disappointment. Then I got an idea. It most likely wouldn't work.

"Listen, I am Musa Rockbell. Matilin's daughter! You have to let me have it! Please! I'm begging you!" I say. She looks at me with a disappointment on her face too.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do about it." She says. Well, at least I tried. I walked out of there saddened. I see Stella carry mounds of clothes and accessories. She sees me and walks over to me. She would've waved but her hands and arms were occupied by carrying everything.

"Have enough clothes there Stella?" I said.

"No, but it'll suffice." She says.

Riven POV

My friends dragged me to the mall because they wanted to see if any new video games came out. I usually shared my friends' enthusiasm but I couldn't. I was focusing too much on Musa. I wonder what she's doing right now. As we enter Game Stop I saw Musa at the corner of my eye helping Stella with some bags.

"I'll catch up later you guys!" I call but they were too busy to hear me. I left and walked toward Musa and Stella.

"Wow Stella, going to a fashion show?" I joked. Stella glares at me and Musa giggles.

"What are you doing here, Riven?" Stella asked.

"Stella, you know how the guys love Game Stop. Yeah, well, that's where they are and they dragged me along too." I tell her.

"Brandon's here?" Stella asked as she yelled at the same time.

"Duh." I say. She glares at me again.

"He hasn't called me in forever! I'm going to talk to him!" Stella says as she storms to Game Stop. Musa runs after her and grabs her arm.

"Stella, you talked to Brandon before you left home I thought." Musa says.

"I did but that was like five hours ago!" She says. Musa sighed and let go of Stella. I walk over to Musa and she is occupied by Stella telling Brandon she hasn't heard from him in "forever".

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" I ask Musa as she turns her head towards me.

"Probably just sitting at home." Musa answers.

"You want to do something?" I ask. Musa smiles.

"Sure" she answers.


End file.
